


Cushion for the Pushin'

by Manatea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Chub, Chubby Dean, Chubby Kink, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manatea/pseuds/Manatea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's getting chubby. Others notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cushion for the Pushin'

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a chubby fic where it wasn't all about feedism. I hope I did okay! Enjoy!

Growing up on the road Dean acquired an appetite for food. He loved food. Specifically greasy, have to eat it with two hands and lick your fingers when you’re finished, food. 

Also growing up he had a fast metabolism that allowed him to eat the way he liked, st around and be lazy, and only exercise while hunting. 

However, all great things must come to an end. He’s older now, he’ll admit it. But he will also tell you he’s still the sexiest guy around, has the libido of a porn star, and can hunt with the best of them, aka Sammy. And he doesn’t need any of that rabbit food to do it. 

Except now, the greasy diner food, pies, and homemade burgers are starting to catch up. Not too bad though. Deans had a little pouch for years, he’s barely ever paid it any mind. In fact it was always kinda a turn on when Cas patted his stomach after a break between rounds. So he didn’t notice when the pouch turned to pudge and his sexy V turned soft with slight love handles. Everyone else did though.

“Really Dean, more crap?” Sam looked at him with his bitch face once the waitress walked away. Another hunt, another small town diner. Dean had to try their bacon burger, He needs to see which town has the best one so he know where to visit on vacation.

“Oh c’mon Sammy! Let me have this one thing without you giving me health facts on what men ‘my age’ should eat.” Dean leaned back in the booth and stretched his arms on the back, his shirt riding up a bit.

“Dean, all I’m saying is, you can’t eat the way you used to and not expect your body to change. It’s already starting!” Sam pointed to wear Dean’s shirt had revealed a protruding little muffin top. 

“It’s 20 pounds tops! And it’s none of your business really. I’m happy, finally. And it’s showing, so shut your cake hole, bitch.” He pulled his shirt down and smirked at his brother.

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes, “Jerk.” He sounded content, same old Dean. 

The waitress came back with Dean’s mountain of a burger and Sam’s rabbit food. Dean gave him a look of pity, rubbed his hands together and dove in.

\----------

They got back to the bunker a week later, turned out to be a shifter, no big deal. They handled it in two days but stayed so Dean could try more of the diners around. Apparently that place is a must visit again town.

Dean took his bags up to his room and layed down on his bed. He missed being home. He liked the security, he didn’t need to sleep with a gun or knife under his pillow anymore. He had his own room. Decorated the way he liked it. This was heaven. Only missing one thing.

“Oh, Cas! Where you at?” He started to take his shirt off to change into something to sleep in, when he heard the flap of his angels’ wings. 

“Hello Dean.” Dean turned around to face his trench coat wearing lover. It had been a few days, Cas doing his business fixing heaven, Dean on the hunt and they missed each other. He rested his hip against his desk and just looked at the man in front of him, watching Cas do the same. He noticed Cas’ eyes kept going back to his stomach. Dean smirked.

“See something you like, Cas?” He loved using his seductive, come hither voice on the angel. The same Angel whom not too many years ago was an uptight, all business, virgin. Dean sure changed that quick. They’ve been inseparable since the first time.

Cas stepped up to him and wrapped his hands around his softer hips. “I like your softness Dean. It’s always warm and comfortable.” Cas leaned in and Dean met him halfway with a nice long, ‘I’ve missed you’ kiss.

The kiss turned heated pretty quickly. Dean wrapping his hands around Cas’ neck swiping his tongue against his lover's chapped bottom lip. They made out for some time before Cas removed his arms from from the round hips and took off his trench coat. He loosened his tie, but kept it on, Dean liked to hold onto it some days when they had sex and that always drove Cas crazy. 

They moved to the bed when Cas had his shirt removed. Dean pushed him onto it, and they just looked at each other. Dean eyeing up Cas’ toned chest and arms, the freckle next to his right nipple, his tanned skin. It all drove him crazy. They smirked at each other, Dean looking him up and down as he removed his jeans, his dick pushing up against the waistband of his black boxer briefs. He grabbed his cock through the material and watched as Cas’ mouth moved trying not to drool. 

He climbed on top of the bed and unbuttoned Cas’ pants with his teeth, he could feel the heat of the other man’s dick on his cheek and he loved it. His arms grabbed the material of both Cas’ pants and underwear at his hips and yanked them both down and off in one swift motion. Cas started breathing heavy at finally being released, the colder hair hitting his dick making it twitch. Cas watched at Dean brought his hand down to the shaft and gave it one long, perfect tug, before pulling moving up his body and re-attaching their lips. Dean ground their hips together Dean’s boxers still in the way. 

Cas’ hands went from rubbing Dean's shoulders, trailing down to rub his soft belly, moving below is protruding love handles to the elastic of his boxers and tugged just enough for Dean’s powerful dick to move out. He took the shaft in hand and started to jack Dean off. Dean moved his lips to Cas’ scratchy jaw to suck on his neck. 

“Dean, Lets go. It’s been too long. I want you now!” Dean moved back, chuckling a little. Without another word he grabbed Cas’ legs and pushed them up to his chest, revealing the one place only he had ever seen, tasted, or felt. Knowing that drove him insane with lust. He moved down and gave Cas’ opening a kiss and quick lick before sucking on two of his fingers and putting one digit, then the other in. Cas’ breathy moans above him reassured him he wasn’t going too fast. 

Once Dean was able to scissor three fingers in Cas’ opening he knew his man was ready. He moved back up that built body, matched himself to the other man’s opening, and pushed in. He had to close his eyes it was so good. So tight, warm and welcome. Home. 

They kissed again as Dean thrust into him, raising the tempo each time. The sounds in the room were heavy breathing mixed with Deans grunts and Cas’ whimpers. Cas moved his hands between clawing Dean’s back and holding onto his pudgy hips. Dean’s stomach was rubbing against Cas’ dick, giving it plenty of stimulation, making Cas go into overload. 

Cas came first, spilling all over Dean’s belly and his own pelvis, Dean following right behind him releasing inside Cas. Dean laid on the angel for a minute before pulling out, rolling over, and pulling Cas to his chest. They were quiet for a while. Cas rubbing Dean’s belly, Dean playing with Cas’ hair. Both of them enjoying the warmth of each other. 

“I love you” Dean whispered. Cas smiled, kissed his chest. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments are loved, constructive criticism please!


End file.
